1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit carrier and a manufacturing processing thereof. More particular, the present invention relates to a circuit carrier having an embedded passive component and a manufacturing process thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of electronic technology, humanistic electronic products with better performance have been developed, and the electronic products are designed to be light, thin, short, small, and chic. As the line pitch is shortened, the cross talk generated during the switching of high-frequency signals is becoming serious. Usually, in order to improve the transmission quality of signals, passive components are added onto a package substrate or a printed circuit board (PCB).
With the increase of wiring intensity, the passive components are gradually integrated into the internal circuit of the circuit board. However, this type of passive components does not have high electrical performance. In other words, a different circuit layout must be designed to form the passive components with particular electrical specifications. Moreover, if the passive components are directly disposed on the surface of a circuit board, the area on the surface of the circuit board for other components is occupied. In particular, the passive components are usually disposed on the surface of the circuit board with surface mounting technology (SMT), which further leads to the degradation of the electrical performance of the circuit board.